


Dirty Talk

by BookDragon13



Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Category: Picnic - Inge
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: Hal finds a way to entertain himself at a party
Relationships: Hal Carter/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976170
Kudos: 2





	Dirty Talk

You and Hal were at a friend’s party when it started. Hal would find reasons to be close to you, grab your waist or ass, and whisper dirty things in your ear. It took everything in you to not to moan or whimper every time Hal did this.

“Babe, you look so good in that pretty dress, but it’d look much better on our floor.”

“I can’t wait until we get home, darling, so I can take you wherever and however I like.”

“When we get in our bed and see you in that special lingerie you put on just for me, I’m going to take my time unwrapping you and worshiping all over your body.”

“The decorations here are beautiful, but all I can see is you laying on our bed, patiently waiting for me.”

With every whisper and touch, you could feel a twinge of heat in your center- it felt like you were on fire. Before long, you couldn’t concentrate on the conversations around you. The party had only been going on an hour when you told Hal you were ready to go home.

The mischievous grin on Hal’s face told you he was ready as well.


End file.
